G e m i n i
by Baby-Sapphire
Summary: <html><head></head>"Rin, don't worry. I'll always be here with you." Len stood up and let the bird fly. "And we will be always connected." Based from their song, Gemini.   •-•-• Rin x Len  •-•-•</html>


**Gemini - The Star That Connects Us ~**

**Sapph; **Okay. I am VERY sorry I haven't been updating stories lately. I've been busy a lot and I haven't got time to write. Thank God I've finally finished writing this. Gemini is my favorite Rin x Len song. It just soothes right into you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Rate and review okay? More review, more vocaloid stories to come! ^ ^

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - # - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Rin, don't worry. I'll always be here with you." Len stood up and let the bird fly. "And we will be always connected." A Rin x Len fanfic. based from their song, Gemini.

"Come here little Rin," a creepy voice whispered behind her.

"No! no!" The blonde-haired girl ran for her life. She kept running on a never-ending road. She was gasping for air but she can't stop running even just for a second. Her fists clenched as she tried to accelerate her speed. The dark aura monster might catch her. And she wouldn't like it if it did.

"Kagamine Rin… Kagamine Rin…" It kept saying.

Rin closed her eyes and kept on running. A light before her appeared, and it got bigger and bigger as she tried to approach it.

"Riiin…"

"Noo—!"

'_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHH!'_

_** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - # - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

'_**Rin! Rin' **_**said an echoing voice.**

"Woah! H-huh?" Rin fell onto the floor from her bed.

"_**Don't worry, I'll always be here with you…**_"

It was midnight. She looked at the clock. '2:00 AM' it read, and then turned into 2:01 AM

She stared at the floor, still thinking about what happened.

"It was…just a dream." She realized as she looked around her room.

"Wait, what was that voice?" Rin wondered.

She got up from her seat on the floor and walked outside as she took her jacket hanging on her chair. She strolled along the sidewalks of their street, down to the park. She was kind of afraid in the night but this is what she does when she wants to think things through. And this time, she wants to think about her dream and, who woke her up.

"That voice…" She said. "It seems familiar. _Very_ familiar."

Rin strayed further away from her home into the silent night at the park. She was still recalling the voice as it resounded in her head. The cold air was touching her cheeks and yet she felt warmth in her heart. She was at peace. She was calm, and the feeling she had inside almost felt like—

"A melting heartfelt rhythm." She said with another voice who also said in unison with her. Rin was startled and opened her eyes. She quickly looked around cautiously. "W-Who is there?" She asked a bit frightened.

Just then, a boy appeared behind a tree and slowly stepped into the dim light of the street lights. He was blonde like her and wore a light brown jacket and white ear puffs. He stared at her blankly. Rin gasped.

"W-Who are you?"

"Who _are_ you?" The boy asked back.

"I-I'm Rin." She stammered.

"Len." The boy said without even extending his hands for a friendly shake. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I... had a bad dream." Rin said a bit embarrassed. "H-how about you?"

"Same here," said Len still looking down. "You wanna walk for a while?" Len offered. And gladly, Rin took it. They walked together for a couple of minutes but all they can hear was awkward silence and the whistling of the wind through each leaf of the trees. Other than that, nothing—not even a single word. Rin decided to speak up,

"S-So, what's your dream about?" Len looked at her, blinking. He was taller than her by the way.

"Nothing much. Just about some scary monster chasing me and some person I don't know, and then at the end of my dream a car almost crashed us. I tried to save her, but... I just woke up after that," Explained Len. Rin's eyes widened. It was almost the same as hers! Scratch that, it was _exactly_ like her dream. "How about you?" The blonde-haired boy asked as he looked at her curiously.

"U-Uhh. I had the same dream." Said Rin bashfully.

"Really?" said Len, surprised. "So… you heard the girl's voice?"

"Yes!" said Rin as she stopped walking. "…But actually I heard a voice from a boy."

"Oh." Said Len. They continued walking.

"You know Len, I think.. I think we're connected to each other—like twins!" Said Rin with convincing eyes.

"What? Don't be kidding. We just met," He opposed, which gave a little disappointment to Rin. Rin checked her watch and it was almost 3 AM. "I-I gotta go," she said with dismay. "Nice meeting you."

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - # - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"You too," said Len back.

"Geez, he's so cold. And there I thought I found my long lost twin. But then again, I don't have any twin. But still!" Rin kept talking to herself and punching herself in the head with two fists together. She stopped when she heard noises behind her. She couldn't tell if it was from the trees or from the bushes.

"L-Len? I-Is that you?"

No response.

"Len?"

Nada.

"Len, this is not funny." She said trembling in fear—her hands clenched and her knees shaking. She couldn't move a single muscle. Just then a large creature appeared out of nowhere dashing almost right through her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Help! Someone, Anyone!" She screamed with fright.

"RIN!" Len shouted from afar as he heard Rin's voice. He quickly ran to her.

"Len!" Rin ran towards Len, almost burying herself in his arms. She was too afraid. Her heart was beating fast.

"W-what's wrong?" Len asked. "T-there's something over there!" Rin peeked out from Len's sweater and pointed to where the creature headed to. Suddenly, there it was again, flying below the trees crazily. It was getting outbalanced. Finally, it landed on a branch of a tree.

"Rin."

"H-huuh?" said Rin still in Len's arms.

"It's just a bird." Said Len face palmed. He patted Rin's head.

"Just… a bird?" repeated Rin. Then she noticed she was still hugging Len so she swiftly backed away from him.

"S-sorry."

Len walked towards the black raven bird and reached out for it. Before he could even get hold of it, the bird fell. Len caught the bird before it touched the ground. "It's hurt." He said.

"It is? Aww." Said Rin, trying to give a little sympathy as she sat beside Len. The bird squawked in pain.

"Shh. It's going to be alright." Len hushed the bird assuring him that he's fine now.

Len started to work on its wings. "Come over here and rest your wings a bit right there."

"And we should also give your broken heart some loving care." Rin said. Len look at him abruptly and confusingly.

"How did you know that?" Len asked as he faced Rin.

"I-I don't know actually. It just… came to me." Said Rin unknowingly.

"Oh." Was all Len responded as he returned to his work.

"Len, I'm sorry about a while ago. About.. the 'we're connected thing.'" Rin apologized while looking down.

"I-I know we just met. But I just felt relieved when I saw you. I just felt warm.. like a—"

"Melting heartfelt rhythm. I know, I know." Len smirked but then it turned into a smile. "I do too."

Rin's eyes widened. Did she hear right? He felt it too?

"Rin, don't worry. I'll always be here with you." Len stood up and let the bird fly.

"_**And we will be always connected."**_

_**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - # - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****_

Also posted in my quizilla account: .com/user/S h a n a S a p p h i r e/profile/ with pictures. :D

RATE AND REVIEW! ^ ^


End file.
